


Snow Fall

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For a request for a smutty Barisi get-together fic - I apologize because this has hardly any smut, it did not go how it was supposed to at all :/Barba is at a ski resort for a convention, and he runs into Carisi. And Carisi's obnoxious boyfriend.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Snow Fall

The ski resort was booked solid for the weekend for the convention. It was full of obnoxious lawyers dressed in designer snow gear.

It was a fucking nightmare, and if Barba hadn’t been offered a substantial fee to give a speech, he never would’ve set foot anywhere near the lodge that weekend. He wasn’t getting nearly as many offers as he once had, however, and he couldn’t bring himself to refuse this one.

Plus, why not accept a free weekend of skiing? He didn’t have to socialize—and, in fact, most of the attorneys crawling over the mountainside were more than happy to ignore his presence altogether. He didn’t trust the ones who went out of their way to make cheerful conversation with him, and he kept his mirrored sunglasses on his face so he didn’t have to worry about making accidental eye contact with anyone.

His speech was Sunday afternoon, and he knew it was going to be painful. His ego was sure to take some knocks, but he would cash his check and go on with his life. Until then, he was going to enjoy the free booze, good food, and perfect slopes.

* * *

It was a good plan.

He made it through Friday afternoon and night without any significant trauma.

Then, just before lunchtime on Saturday, he saw him.

Sonny Fucking Carisi, dressed in reasonably-priced snow gear that fit him far better than his boyfriend’s ridiculously-expensive outfit. Carisi was wearing black snow pants that seemed custom-made for his unending legs, and a blue and black coat that flattered his shoulders and highlighted his narrow waist. He was wearing a black knit hat with NYPD stitched into it.

He was also wearing mirrored sunglasses, but Barba knew the instant Carisi spotted him. He could feel the former detective’s gaze land on him, and Barba stood there on his skis like an idiot, staring. In hindsight, he supposed he should’ve expected Carisi to be there; he was Manhattan’s newest ADA, after all.

Carisi took his glasses off and his blue gaze speared Barba. Barba swallowed, somehow managing to make his body move. He skied slowly toward Carisi and the other man.

“Dom. Are you listening to me?”

“Barba,” Carisi said instead of answering the man beside him.

“Carisi,” Barba answered. He hadn’t taken off his own glasses. He knew it was cowardly, but he needed a few more moments to regroup—and appraise the man who was standing beside Carisi, looking annoyed.

“Saw your name on the speakers list,” Carisi said matter-of-factly, but his gaze was too intense to match his tone. “Wondered if I’d run into you.”

“And here I am,” Barba said stupidly. He saw the faintest hint of a smile touch Carisi’s lips.

“Yeah. Here you are.” Carisi glanced at the man beside him. “Brian Morris, Rafael Barba,” he said, gesturing with his hand.

“I’m aware,” Morris said. He slipped his sunglasses up into his hair and looked Barba over. “I do admit to being curious when I heard you were speaking. Seemed like an…interesting choice.”

“Barba’s the best,” Carisi said.

Morris didn’t try to hide his exasperation. “Well, I’m sure we’ll see you tomorrow,” he told Barba with a bright smile. “But if you’ll excuse us, I’m trying to keep this guy from killing himself out here.”

Carisi smiled at Barba and offered a small shrug. “I’m not the best skier,” he said.

Morris rolled his eyes. “He’s a disaster.” He looped an arm around Carisi’s waist. “But, he’s my disaster.” He looked at Barba, and the challenge in his eyes was unmistakable.

Brian Morris was the same height as Carisi, but broader with better posture. He had dark hair that had far too much product for the side of a mountain, and a dark gaze that was watchful and unfriendly. Barba hated him for a lot of reasons—not least because of the possessive arm around Carisi.

Carisi was embarrassed, but he flashed Morris a smile. “If anyone can keep me on my feet, it’s you,” he said.

Barba bit back his sarcastic response. “By all means, don’t let me interrupt your lesson,” he said instead. “Good to see you, Carisi. Nice to meet you, Brian.” Barba pushed himself backward, but Carisi spoke quickly before he could make an escape.

“Hey, uh. Are you here with someone?”

Barba stared at him. Even though his eyes were hidden, he knew Carisi could see the raised brows. Carisi’s cheeks were already pink from the cold air, but Barba thought he saw them darken.

“We’re having dinner tonight at seven, if you want to join us,” Carisi rushed on, ignoring the dirty look Morris was throwing him.

“Right. Thanks,” Barba said. “I have plans. But I’ll see you around.”

“Sure,” Carisi answered. “See you around.” He almost managed to hide his disappointment.

Barba nodded and turned away.

“Something I should know about?” Morris asked in a low voice when he apparently thought Barba was out of earshot.

“Huh? No,” Carisi said. “He’s just a friend. Or, used to be.” Barba knew the words shouldn’t hurt nearly as badly as they did.

“Well, you shouldn’t be seen associating. You know what people say about him.”

“What do I care what people—”

“And actually, we should be more worried what people are saying about you. Seriously, have you never skied before?”

“Not really, no—I told you I’m—”

“Children do this, Dominick. I swear I’ve never seen a grown man as clumsy—”

Barba flipped his ear muffs up onto his head, covering his ears. He wanted to turn around and tell Carisi he didn’t have to put up with that bullshit. He wanted to punch Morris in the mouth. He had no right to do either, so he kept skiing.

* * *

There was a fire crackling in the huge stone fireplace, and no one else was in the common room. Barba had been avoiding the room since his arrival because it seemed to be a hub of activity, but now he had the sofa to himself. It was almost ten, and most of the other guests were either in the bar or in their rooms.

Barba was pretending to read—pretending he wasn’t waiting for Carisi and Morris to return from dinner. Pretending he wasn’t trying to torture himself.

It was late—they couldn’t possibly take three hours to eat dinner, and he’d begun to think he must’ve missed them somehow. He was just about to head to his room to wallow in self-pity when he heard Morris’s voice.

“—have someone bring your stuff down.”

Barba tensed, resisting the urge to look over as the two men entered the foyer outside the common room.

“Is that necessary?” Carisi asked. “Can’t I just—”

“No,” Morris said. He strode away, leaving Carisi standing there. Barba glanced over, trying to be inconspicuous.

Carisi was wearing dark slacks and a gray sweater. His hair was floppier than usual, a little windswept from the walk between buildings. He had the hint of stubble darkening his jaw, and even from across the room Barba could see the color in his cheeks.

Carisi’s head turned and his eyes met Barba’s, and Barba’s heart jumped in his chest. He looked away quickly, then cursed himself for acting like he’d been caught. He swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he could see in his peripheral vision that Carisi was walking toward him, and Barba stared down at his book.

Carisi stopped beside the sofa. “You mind?” he asked.

Barba glanced up at him and shook his head, and Carisi sank down onto the couch beside him. “Everything alright?” Barba asked against his better judgement.

“Oh, sure,” Carisi said, staring into the fireplace. After a few moments of silence, he added: “Looks like I’m out of a bed for the night.”

Barba opened and closed his mouth.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt your reading,” Carisi said, but he made no move to leave.

“No offense, but he seems like an asshole.”

“ _No offense_ is never a great way to start a sentence,” Carisi remarked, his tone mild. “But it turns out he’s not such a nice guy.”

Barba almost said _no shit_ but he swallowed the words. What he actually heard leave his mouth was worse: “That’s what you get for dating a lawyer.”

Carisi looked at him. “I’m a lawyer.”

“Well, nobody’s perfect.”

“You’re a lawyer.”

“I stand corrected.”

Carisi smiled, but it was tinged with sadness that Barba hated to see.

“If he dumped you, he’s an asshole _and_ a goddamned idiot,” Barba said.

“Actually, I broke up with him,” Carisi said, and Barba tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as the other man regarded him. “It’s been coming for a while. Thought this weekend together might make things better, but…” Carisi shrugged a shoulder. “All I got was a bruise on my ass and nowhere to sleep for the night.”

“He can’t kick you out of a room you booked together,” Barba said. “Especially not without letting you get your stuff.”

“The room’s in his name and I don’t wanna go up there anyway.”

“Maybe there’s another room…”

“Nah. I called ahead from the restaurant. No rooms. Think I might just head home.”

“And miss my speech tomorrow?”

Carisi’s smile was more genuine this time. “That would be the only reason to stay.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t beat these slopes.”

“The slopes beat _me_ ,” Carisi said. “Bruise on my ass, remember?”

“You just need a better teacher.”

“Yeah, you might be right. Got any tips?”

“Find someone who’ll sweep you off your feet and you won’t need to worry about falling.”

Carisi blinked. “That was good,” he said after a few seconds. “So…are you gonna invite me to your room?”

Barba stared at him. “You broke up with your boyfriend two minutes ago.”

“It was more like twenty but I guess I see your point. Just thought you might have a couch or chair or something.”

“Nope. Just the bed.”

“Huh.”

“Although it is pretty large.”

“I haven’t had sex in over a week.”

“Okay…?”

“In case you were wondering. About me and Brian, I mean.”

“Really none of my business.”

“Oh? I was hoping maybe you’d care.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t.”

“Actually, Brian accused me of having a thing for you. Thought maybe the only reason I came here with him was to try to make you jealous.”

“Ridiculous.”

“Yeah. No way would you be jealous of him. You’re a hundred times a better lawyer.”

“I mean him, thinking you had a thing for me.”

“Oh. Right. Well, he did have a point there.”

Barba hesitated. “How big a point?”

“Pretty big.”

“Poor Brian.”

“Yeah. Anyway, I should go see about my stuff and let you get back to your night. It was nice to see you, Rafael. Maybe we can meet up for drinks sometime. Catch up.”

“Sonny,” Barba said, putting a hand on Carisi’s arm when Carisi started to stand. Carisi stopped, looking at him, waiting. “The bar’s open. If you want to catch up now.” He looked down at his own hand and fingered Carisi’s sleeve for a moment. “I like this sweater.”

“I like yours, too,” Carisi said, casting a glance at Barba’s chest. “You look good, Raf.”

Barba laughed. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink and we can compliment each other for a while.”

“Mr. Carisi?” a young man asked, appearing in the lobby with a suitcase in his hand. “I was asked to bring your luggage down to you?”

Carisi eyed the bag. “I s’pose he put my wet snow stuff in with the rest of my clothes,” he said as he and Barba got to their feet. “That’s…convenient.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the man said. He hesitated. “Would you like me to hold this at the front desk…?”

“You can put his bag in room twenty-one,” Barba said.

* * *

“We’re gonna freeze.”

“Shush, now,” Barba said. “You’re not paying attention.”

“I am,” Carisi answered. “But I’m not even wearing skis. And you’re drunk.”

“ _You’re_ drunk,” Barba shot back indignantly. “And I’m not wearing skis either.” He paused to consider what he’d said, and then he laughed.

That made Carisi laugh. “Ow, what’re you doing?” he exclaimed after a moment.

“Stepping on your foot.”

“I know! Why— _ahh_!” Carisi pinwheeled his arms when Barba put a hand against his chest and pushed. He stepped back with the foot Barba didn’t have pinned to the snow and grabbed Barba’s shoulder to keep himself upright.

“Oh,” Barba said, frowning down at their feet. “Okay, I need to stand on both your feet. Wait.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Carisi answered, holding tightly to Barba’s shirt so Barba couldn’t shove him over. “I’ll pull you down, too!”

“You will not. I have excellent balance.”

Carisi laughed. “Why are you—ow!” He tugged his foot out from beneath Barba’s.

“Sonny,” Barba said with exaggerated care, as though he were talking to a toddler, “you have to imagine you’re wearing ski boots. You have to be able to keep—”

“Skis _move_!” Carisi objected.

“Not always!” Barba shot back.

Carisi giggled. “I don’t get what we’re doing.”

“Sonny,” Barba repeated.

“Why do we have to be in the snow for you to push me over?”

“Sonny.”

“I like how you say my name.”

“Sonny?”

Carisi grinned. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Sonny. Focus, alright? Now listen. Your _legs_? Are like…two thirds of your body. So you’ve gotta find your center of gravity. It’s…” He ran his gaze down Carisi’s torso, frowning in concentration, and paused at Carisi’s crotch.

Carisi laughed. “You want me to balance with my—”

“Glad to see my suspicions were way off the mark,” Brian Morris said, and Carisi and Barba both turned in surprise. Barba grabbed Carisi’s arm to keep him from falling over.

“Oh, hi Brian,” Carisi said, and Barba snorted.

“I called down to see if you’d managed to book another room but they said you were out here. I came to see if you were alright. Thought maybe you had trouble getting a car.”

“No, I’m fine,” Carisi said.

“Yes, I can see that,” Morris hissed, glaring at the two men. He walked toward them. “Seriously, Dominick, did you just agree to this weekend to make me look bad?”

“Nooo,” Carisi said slowly.

“He doesn’t like to be called Dominick.”

“It’s his fucking name,” Morris snapped at Barba. “And I’m not talking to you.”

“Be nice,” Carisi said, frowning. “Me breaking up with you’s got nothing to do—”

“You breaking up with _me_?”

“—with him.”

“You think I’m an idiot?”

“Yes,” Barba said.

“Don’t you have a baby to unplug?” Morris spat at him.

“Hey!” Carisi objected, stepping forward.

“You’re an idiot for treating him like crap. You don’t deserve him,” Barba said.

“I’m trying to make him _better_!” Morris exclaimed. “He has so much potential—”

“He’s perfect,” Barba said. He pointed a finger at Morris’s chest. “You _know_ he’s too good for you.”

“Please,” Morris scoffed. “His family’s barely a step up from white trash—”

Barba hit him in the mouth, but it was a sloppy and impulsive punch and Morris only staggered back a single step.

“Oh, shit,” Carisi said softly, and then Morris stepped forward and punched Barba in the face. Barba stumbled backward and dropped onto his ass in the snowbank, and Carisi surged forward and pushed Morris back when Morris tried to follow Barba. “Stop!”

“God damn it,” Morris said, touching a finger to his lip before spitting blood into the snow near Barba’s foot. “You fucking—”

“Go back inside,” Carisi told Morris. He sounded remarkably sober and authoritative, and Barba was impressed.

“Fuck you,” Morris answered. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“If you touch him again, at least one of us will be leaving in the back of a cop car,” Carisi said in a low voice. He had a hand held up, palm toward Morris, and Morris was clearly taken aback by the look on his face. 

“You know what?” Morris asked, throwing his hands up as he stepped away. “Fine. You two deserve each other.” He turned and strode toward the lodge.

“Thanks for the compliment!” Barba called after him. Morris muttered under his breath and shot a middle finger over his shoulder.

Carisi turned to look at Barba, sitting in the snowbank in his jeans and sweater. “Fuck, are you okay?”

“That really hurt.”

Carisi laughed, but there was sympathy in the sound. He turned and plopped down into the snow beside Barba. “Aww,” he said, putting his fingers on Barba’s chin to turn his face. “You’re gonna have a black eye for your speech tomorrow.”

Barba smirked. “Does it make me look tough?”

Carisi chuckled. “Very.” He picked up a handful of snow and gently smushed it against Barba’s cheek below his eye.

“ _Oww_ ,” Barba complained, but he didn’t pull away. His gaze was locked on Carisi’s.

“Sorry,” Carisi murmured. “Next best thing to frozen peas.”

“You okay?” Barba asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Carisi’s hand was still pressed to Barba’s cheek as the snow melted against their skin. “We should prolly go inside, though.”

“Sonny?”

“Hm?”

“Will you come to my speech? It’d be nice to see one friendly face in the audience.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Carisi said. His hand slid down to Barba’s jaw.

“We can try another ski lesson in the morning.” Barba hesitated, his gaze slipping down to Carisi’s mouth. “If you’re interested.”

“Sure. You can push me down all morning,” he said, and Barba smiled. “But I’m good on a snowboard. Just so ya know.”

Barba met his eyes, his brows going up. “How good?”

“Well I’m not Shaun White but I’m sure I could keep up with you. I never really learned to _ski_. Although now that you’ve identified my center of gravity…”

Barba narrowed his eyes and then winced. Carisi ran a comforting thumb over his jaw. “Why didn’t you just—Oh, let me guess. Douchebag didn’t want you snowboarding.”

Carisi shrugged.

“We’ll get you a board in the morning and—”

Carisi bent his head forward and kissed him. Their lips were chilled and Barba had slush dripping from his face. Their asses were cold and wet, their shoes full of snow. They’d lost most of their alcohol buzz, and Barba’s cheek was already bruising.

“Wanted to do that my whole life, seems like,” Carisi murmured, pulling back enough to see Barba’s face. Barba leaned forward and kissed him again, holding onto Carisi’s sweater.

* * *

They peeled the cold, wet clothes off each other one article at a time as the shower filled the bathroom with steam. They kissed each other—lips, jaws, shoulders, necks, chests—and ran their cold hands over clammy skin, each warming to the other’s touch. They took a few moments to admire each other with their eyes and fingers before stepping into the swirl of steam. The water was hot against their chilled bodies but they barely noticed, too wrapped up in each other.

Barba pressed Carisi against the wall, kissing and sucking at his throat and down over his chest. Carisi’s hands slipped from Barba’s waist to knead his ass, pulling him closer.

Carisi’s back arched away from the wall when Barba’s fingers wrapped around his erection. “Raf,” he breathed, dropping his head back against the wall as a shiver passed through him.

“Sonny,” Barba said, and then Carisi was kissing him, claiming his mouth with a touch of desperation. He found Barba’s erection with one hand and they stroked each other as the water sluiced over their flushed skin. They kissed until they were lightheaded, and they leaned against each other in the hot spray as their bodies trembled.

Carisi came first, once more dropping his head back against the wall as he shuddered. A few seconds later Barba buried his face against Carisi’s neck as he came, throbbing in Carisi’s hand. They stood there for a full minute, their warmed, wet skin pressed together as they regained their breath.

Then Barba lifted his face to kiss the smile from Carisi’s mouth and said, “I’m starving.”

Carisi laughed. “Me, too.”

“I think it’s too late for room service. Maybe someplace will deliver.” Barba kissed him again.

“I’m sure we can find something,” Carisi agreed. “Have lasagna in bed.” He kissed the grin from Barba’s lips.

“We should get cleaned up and out of here.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe in a few minutes,” Barba said, brushing his lips against Carisi’s. “It’d be a shame to waste this hot water.”

“Yeah,” Carisi repeated. “Maybe a few more minutes.” He ducked his head for another kiss.


End file.
